Crazy or?
by ryannoels18
Summary: Quinn has become a paranoid mess in the past year thinking her girlfriend and best friend/roommate Santana are sleeping with each other. Its time to either either admit she's crazy or see if that gut feeling in her stomach is right. Gleekinkmeme fill. G!P.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Filling some gleekinkmeme prompts that I think are good. This is just one of many I have coming. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Quinn and Rachel have been dating since high school. They now live in an apartment with Kurt and Santana in NYC. Quinn has become a paranoid mess in the past year. 5 times she has walked in on Rachel and Santana in compromised positions. 5 times she has heard phantom moans and creaks of a bed in the middle of the night.

It has come down to either admit she's crazy or find proof that she is not.

Want:  
Rachel or Santana has the GP. (I'm hoping for Rachel)  
It is up to the filler if Quinn goes crazy or she is proven right.  
Whoever doesn't have the g! p is a total cum slut for the other. The two girls are insatiable for one another. Various compromised positions that can be explained away easily ie loss of contact, helping with breathing exercises, etc. Rest is up to filler.

* * *

 **Crazy or…?**

Quinn wasn't stupid.

Sure back in high school she made a lot of questionable decisions, but that was almost seven years ago and she was far removed from the girl she acted like during her HBIC days.

She had gotten the hell out of Lima, Ohio and moved to New York graduating at the top of her class at NYU. And now she was poised to graduate in the top 5% of her class at Columbia-Law proving that although she was blonde she was far from stupid.

But she might be crazy.

Certifiably insane. Bonkers. Off her rocker. Out of her fucking mind and any other term you can come up with.

You see it all started six months ago:

 _*Flashback*_

Quinn was exhausted. She was in her second semester of law school and unlike what some people said it wasn't get any easier. It felt like every night she had a twenty paper due or had to read over a case which only made her wish she had a twenty page paper to do.

She knew Columbia wasn't going to be easy which is why she choose it because she honestly liked a challenge, but on the nights that she spent hunched over tens of books in the law library she wished she just forgo law school all together and went into the music business like her longtime girlfriend Rachel.

They had been together since high school after when she finally admitted to herself that she was a lesbian after a pregnancy scare with Noah Puckerman of all people. After the test came out negative she immediately came out of the closest, and months later she was falling happily in love with the one and only Rachel Berry.

Sure their relationship wasn't perfect, but they made it work and after graduating high school and moving to New York with their friends Kurt and Santana she knew that the Broadway singing brunette was the one.

They had been through it all from Quinn parents kicking her out to living in cramped one bedroom apartment that was the practically the size of a closest.

Now she was a year and half away from graduating law school and Rachel was starting to pick up more roles they were finally living their New York dream. It wasn't perfect, but with her interning at some of the city's biggest law firms and Rachel's minor success they were getting there.

They had even upgraded their cramp one bedroom apartment for a nice four room one thanks to the shared income of their best friends Kurt and Santana living with them.

Everything was perfect and after spending more than ten hours in the law library she wanted nothing more than to head to her nice four bedroom apartment and spend the rest of her night with her beautiful girlfriend.

Because lately with her course load and the hours Rachel had to put in rehearsing, auditioning, and practicing her runs and lines they were barely able to see each other.

They were like two ships passing in the night and the only time they got to interact with one another is when one of them was headed out the door and the other one was heading in.

And after studying this case from front to back she was ready to sit back, relax, and spend time with her beautiful girlfriend even if that meant a marathon of Barbara Streisand films.

She gathered her notes and packed her bags before heading out to catch a cab home practically in running out the building. Luckily her years in New York taught her a couple of things and before she knew it she was on her way home an excited smile on her face.

Twenty-five minutes later she was handing the cabbie the fare and making her way into their building saying a quick hello to the desk clerk before heading up to the place.

She, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt had lived here for almost two years and although it had some of your usual stereotypical New York problems they were able to get it at a steal thanks to Santana's dad who knew the previous owner.

It was spacious and with their added income they were able to afford it and still have money left over. Don't get her wrong she would love to have a place of her own, but until she graduated and got a job with one of the cities firms this was considered a luxury.

So many of her classmates were living in hole in the walls in neighborhoods she wouldn't bother going to during daylight let alone night time so she counted herself lucky.

She happily whistled as the elevator took her to their floor a slight skip in her step as she made her way to the front door.

"Rach I'm home!" she yelled out entering the apartment. She hung her coat up and threw her bag in the corner her eyes furrowing in confusion due to all the lights being out.

She had check Rachel's schedule before she left this morning and knew that she got off more than four hours ago. Usually that meant she would be walking in to her sitting on the couch eating whatever new vegan snack she bought and watching Barbara Streisand, or practicing her lines to their neighbors annoyance.

"Rach?!" She yelled walking into the living room. She noticed the purse she bought her for Christmas on the dining room table and some vegan soy crackers open up next to it so obviously she was home.

She headed to the back of the apartment where their rooms were at checking their room because first. "Rach?" she repeated walking around the bed and to their bathroom. "Where are you?" she muttered to herself before heading out.

"Rach?!" she yelled in the hallway again before her ears picked up the sound of something falling and some muffled voices. "Rachel? Is that you?" she asked hurrying down the hall towards the sounds.

"Rach? Are you in there?" she said twisting the nob and walking in her best friend Santana's room.

"Hey" Rachel greeted running a hand through her slightly matted hair.

"Hey babe" Quinn replied a happy grin on her taking in the beautiful sight of her girlfriend who was casually lying down on Santana's bed. "I was calling for you….and why are you sweaty?".

"Santana was helping me practice my runs" the brunette answered climbing off the bed to properly greet her girlfriend with a kiss. "And you know how warm she keeps her room" she shrugged.

"Yeah" Quinn agreed. Santana weirdly did like her room unusually warm. "Where is she?" she asked looking around the empty room seconds later she heard the toilet flush before her bestfriend of almost twenty years walking out the bathroom wrapping in nothing but a towel her hair and body wet.

"Right here blondie" the Latina smirked no shame as she walked around the room.

"Hey San" Quinn greeted ignoring her friends potential nakedness. They had known each other since they were kids and seen each other naked more times than she could remember. Plus in a house filled with three lesbians and a gay man that wasn't the worst thing you could possibly see. "What are you doing home?" she questioned.

While Kurt and Rachel were trying to break out as Broadway stars and Quinn was working on her law degree Santana was already on her way to being rich and famous.

Literally the first couple of months of coming to New York she had gotten a job with Sony studios and after a couple of years had become one of their biggest songwriters and producers. She had worked with some of the industry's biggest talents and just recently got a promotion as part of their talent search team. This meant she was usually in various bars or clubs every night search for the next big act. Sometimes she would even have to fly out to another state or country when the company got word of an artist.

She had slowly made a name for herself and although there were times when all three of them were jealous they couldn't be more happy for her.

"I'm not" the Latina quipped walking to the end table and checking on her phone making sure she didn't miss any important messages. Her job was a 24/7 gig and at any time she could get an email or text requesting her to head into the city or to the airport. She was always on call, but at the end of the day she loved it.

She got paid well, worked and hanged out with entertainments biggest names. Got to walk the red carpet and attend award shows. Traveled all over the world on the companies dime and she didn't have to deal with any of the politics or bullshit that came with being in front of the camera. No, all she had to do was sit back, sip champagne, write a couple of hits, and give her say on who she thought was talented or not.

"I'm actually about to head out" she said walking to her large walk in closest. This had been her place before Rachel, Kurt, and Quinn moved in, and of course she got the bigger room which meant the biggest closest much to Kurt complaints.

"Oh, who are you seeing now" Quinn laughed sitting on the Latinas bed. Santana had a reputation of being somewhat a player and when she wasn't working she was playing.

"Shut up" Rachel giggled hitting the blonde on the arm as Santana carelessly disrobed in front of them.

"Some emo band in Brooklyn" the Latina said pulling up a pair of tight jeans carefully tucking herself in. "Probably going to end up being a waste of time, but it's my job" she shrugged grabbing a shirt and throwing it on. She wasn't a big fan of underwear.

"People still listen to emo music?" Quinn laughed.

"Exactly" Santana chuckled grabbing her favorite leather jack and boots. "If y'all want y'all can meet me in the city and we can hit some bars and clubs" she offered.

"Sure" "No thank you" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time.

"Why not?" Rachel asked the blonde.

"Well I thought we can-you know just hang out here" Quinn subtly answered. Unlike Santana she wasn't very voyeuristic and prefers to not have everyone know what they got up to in the bedroom.

"But I want to go out?" the brunette whined. "Come on it will be fun" she urged.

"It's just that…we haven't spent that much time together, and I kind of just want to relax" the blonde countered.

"Come on Quinn live a little" Santana teased putting her shoes on.

"Come on baby" Rachel begged. "We can relax any time lets go have fun. It's been months since we gone out" she said with a small pout.

Quinn took a couple of seconds before finally agreeing to go out and hours later she was standing at the bar in one of New York's hottest clubs waiting for her drinks. They had even got Kurt to show up and were dancing and laughing like they were back in high school. She had to admit that it was fun even if she would rather be alone with Rachel.

She smiled grabbing her drinks and heading back to the VIP section that Santana was able to get them in squeezing and pushing her way through the crowd. "Hey Kurt!" she yelled making her way to the small couch they had claimed. "Where did Rachel and Santana go?" she asked passing him his drink looking around.

"I think to the bathroom!" he shrugged taking a sip of his drink. It was pack tonight and he was definitely noticing some hot guys he wouldn't mind taking back home.

She sighed looking around the crowded club for the two. This whole night Santana and Rachel seemed to be attached at the hip. Every time she wanted to dance Rachel would come up with some excuse, but then Santana would ask and next thing you know she was happily heading to the dance floor.

It was starting to annoy her. All she wanted was to spend time with her girlfriend, but the entire night Rachel was acting like she didn't exist. She sat there for a couple of minutes before releasing a frustrated sigh.

"I'm going to go check on them!" she yelled getting up and heading to the bathrooms Kurt waving her off as the guy he had been eye fucking across the room made his way over.

She grumbled making her way through the pushy and drunk crowd heading to the private restrooms for the VIP section the one good thing about being VIP is that there was not a long line of half-naked or drunk girls waiting. She walked in shooting a polite smile at the couple of girls who were fixing their make-up, but still didn't see them.

She headed back up looking around a relieved smile when she noticed the manager Santana introduced them to across the room. She quickly hurried over to him, "Hey, have you seen Santana?".

"Back office" he replied before pushing past her and getting lost in the crowd.

She made her way to where she guessed the offices would be once again having to push through the hordes of bodies and just when she made it through she saw her girlfriend and best friend stumbling out the room fixing their clothes.

"Hey!" she called out causing them to jump in shock. "What's wrong with y'all? And where have you been?" she fired off rushing up to them.

"Sorry baby we were using the bathroom" Rachel replied quickly clearing her throat and subtly trying to straighten out her clothes.

"But the bathrooms are over there" the blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, but the line was long" Santana shrugged looking down at her phone. "I got to go I'll see you guys back at the house" she added quickly taking off.

"What's with her?" Quinn wondered watching her bestirred disappear. "And what's been going on with you?" she added.

"What are you talking about?"

"This entire night you and Santana have been attached at the hip and every time I look up your gone" the blonde informed with a small frown. She was really looking forward to spending time with Rachel plus she was hoping she would be able to get some tonight's. It's been almost a month since they had sex, and she was feeling a little wound up.

"I'm sorry baby" Rachel cooed wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "I promise for the rest of the night I'm all yours" she promised.

"Thank you" Quinn grinned bringing the petite brunette into a passionate kiss her brow crunching as she explored her girlfriend mouth. "What did you drink?" she asked pulling away from the brunettes lips.

Rachel tongue had a distinct taste to it far from the usual hint of candy or mint she always got.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mouth taste funny" the blonde shrugged licking her lips as she tried to figure exactly what it tasted like. It was familiar, and she knew she's tasted it before but she just couldn't put a finger to it.

"Ohhhh" Rachel said. "I had some of those soy crackers you hate in my bag earlier, and I got hungry" she excused.

"Okay" the blonde shrugged off. Rachel's vegan food always tasted weird to her. "Do you want to dance?"

"Of course baby" the brunette smiled grabbing her girlfriends hand and dragging her to the crowd of dancing bodies where they spent the rest of the night.

 _*End of flashback*  
_

Thinking back on it now Quinn should have saw the signs. The tussled clothes, the fact that they kept disappearing and even the weird taste in her mouth that she didn't even what to think about what it was.

And ever since then she had been going crazy.

She never would think Rachel would cheat on her especially with her best friend of all people, but that was the only thing that made sense.

Every time she would come home Rachel would be in the shower or Santana fresh out of one, and the times they weren't in the shower she would walk in and hear the sound of hushed voices as they so called practice Rachel's lines.

Not to mention when she would find the two in compromising positions. Rachel had been practicing yoga for years and Santana used to always make fun of it, but now they were both doing it. Hell there was only some many times a girl could walk into their apartment and see their girlfriend in downward facing dog with another person pressed up against her especially since most of the time they were barely clothed when they did it.

Or whenever she woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of moans and a creaky bed with Rachel nowhere to be found until minutes later when she would walk in carrying a bowl of cereal or something even though she hated whenever Quinn ate in the bed.

Or the time she found Santana's briefs underneath their bed and Rachel came up with some excuse saying that they must've got it mixed up with their laundry.

Or the time Rachel would spend all night at Santana's studio "practicing runs" or "working on her music". Only to come home; and immediately jump in the shower and go to bed.

She had even found a condom wrapper in the kitchen trash and even though that didn't mean that Rachel was cheating because it was the same brand Kurt and Santana used and they had people over all the time she still got sick feeling to her stomach once she noticed it.

She wasn't stupid and after months and months of this she finally started to connect the dots.

She couldn't believe Rachel would cheat. She thought they were the perfect couple and for the past couple of weeks she had been thinking back on the past couple of years and couldn't find what would cause the love of her life to stray.

For all she knew they were happy, and now that she was closer to graduating and Rachel had starred in her first big role they were even talking about possibly moving out and getting married.

For all she knew everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **AN: Broke it up into 3 parts since it was almost 10,000 words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

"Fuck baby hurry" she moaned thrown the face down across the dining room table.

"I thought I told you not to wear panties today" Santana growled shoving her jeans and briefs down to her ankles her large manhood proudly standing up.

"I had practice" the Broadway singer said moaning as the Latina plunged two fingers in her dripping cunt. She had been waiting for this all day. "Fuck you make me feels so good" she groaned arms gripping the edge of the table.

She knew this was wrong no matter how good it felt and god did it feel so good.

Not only was Santana one of her closest friends she was the best friend of her girlfriend of almost eight years. She and Quinn have been together since they were juniors in high school and never would she think that she would be bent over a table cheating on her with Santana of all people.

They barely liked each other in the beginning and it took them moving to New York for them to actually see they had a lot of in common and become friends, and for years that's exactly what they were.

Friends.

Until a year ago:

Rachel was pissed. This was the fifth time Quinn has cancelled on her to go to some studying group or something and she was fed up. Of course she supported her girlfriend getting her law degree and was proud every time she got an A in her class, but lately that's all Quinn seemed to be worried about.

They barely saw each other or went out on dates anymore. The only time she saw her was when she was coming in from the library or back from class. And every time she would make room for them to hang out or spend the day with each other the blonde would have a paper to write or case to study.

And don't get her wrong she knew how hard law school was and was understandable whenever she had to cancel, but damn it tonight was a big moment in her life.

She was starring in her first show and sure it may have been off Broadway, but it was something, and tonight was opening night and she counted on the blonde to be there. Quinn had promised that she would, and not once did she see her in the audience.

She spent months working on the show and for the past two weeks all she did was talk about it. This was going to be her official coming out to the Broadway stage. She wasn't just an understudy, or a chorus girl in the back she was the lead. She was an actual lead in an actual Broadway production and what she wanted more in the world was for Quinn her girlfriend since high school to be there.

Even if it was for a moment. Even if she could only stay for five minutes it would mean the world to her, but she didn't show and she didn't even bothered to call, and when she asked her about later that night all the blonde did was say she had to study and would show up to the next show.

And the next show.

And the next.

It had been two weeks since opening night and Quinn didn't even make an attempt to show up even if they did two performances a day three times out the week.

Hell Kurt and Santana had saw the show three times already, and the blonde still couldn't stop studying for two hours to come see her girlfriends show.

"I just don't get it" the brunette ranted. "I'm there for all her things. All her award ceremonies and dinners with the deans, and not once does she care to show up for something that's for me" she growled pacing back and forth.

"Law school is hard" Santana shrugged watching the women pace her office studio for the past hour.

"So because I'm not in law school I don't matter!" the brunette yelled.

"I thought she was supposed to see it on Thursday" Santana said.

"Me too" Rachel replied collapsing on the couch. "I got her tickets and reserved the seats and she cancelled at the last minute saying something about an emergency study group" she sighed.

"Ouch" the Latina quipped.

"I'm just sick of it" the brunette cried collapsing on the leather couch.

"Well go tell her" Santana laughed looking over some messages on her computer.

"I have" Rachel protested. "And every time she promises to show up, but never does" she added reaching for the glass of champagne and taking a sip.

That's the one thing she loved about going to Santana's studio. Not only did she get to record tracks for free, but she also got free drinks and right now she needed a drink.

"Don't know what to tell you then Rach" Santana shrugged. Quinn was her best friend, but even though she was busy traveling the world in search for talent she had even found time to see the brunettes show.

And it wasn't like it was horrible. It was actually pretty funny and though most of the singing could be better Rachel clearly stole the show with her talent and voice. It was a good show and Quinn should've shown up on opening night or the next night after.

"Enough about me, what were you working on earlier?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"You mean before you barged into my office and started yelling about my best friend" the Latina quipped causing the brunette to blush.

"Shut up" Rachel muttered. She didn't mean to barge into the raven haired girl's work place, but she was just so pissed and needed to vent with someone and Kurt was back in Lima for the weekend and of course she wasn't talking to Quinn right now.

"Upstairs wanted me to listen to some tracks" the Latina said flashing the girl a quick smile to let her know she was joking.

"Ooh a new artist" Rachel giggled climbing off the couch and stumbling to the sound board. She may have been slightly tipsy, but she could still judge a singer.

"Some teen guy they think might be the next Justin Bieber" the Latina shrugged as her best friend played the track both of them wincing when the sound of his voice began to filter through the speakers.

"More like Sam" Rachel muttered quickly cutting it off. "That's horrible San"

"I know" the Latina laughed standing up. "But the boys upstairs want me to make it sound good" she informed.

"You're going to need more than magic to make him sound good" Rachel laughed. "I never knew you could be off-key and flat at the same time" she joked.

"You'll be surprised" Santana smirked walking up behind the brunette pressing herself against her back.

"How are you going to fix it?" Rachel question leaning into the Latinas frame. To most people their closeness would freak each other out, but Rachel and Santana were both very affectionate people.

"Same way they made Zac Efron sound good in High School Musical" the Latina joked.

Rachel busted out laughing turning to face the Latina her breath hitching when she realize how close they were.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked seeing the surprise in her face.

"Nothing" Rachel whispered. "You're just very beautiful" she let slipped.

"And you're drunk" Santana grinned. Obviously the girl had way too much champagne as her hands leaned against the soundboard boxing the girl in.

"Shut up" the brunette shyly muttered. "Is this how you get all those girls to sleep with you" she added with a smirk. Now that they were close friends she often teased the Latina about how she had a revolving door of women at her disposable.

"No" Santana shook her a head "This is how" she added pressing her hips against the brunette letting her feel her hard length a matching smirk on her face.

"Fuck" Rachel moaned her head lolling back. She was very familiar with the Latinas appendage especially when they first moved in together and she noticed the women's affinity for walking around in just her bra and boxers and sometimes just the boxers.

"We can" Santana moaned leaning down and softly sucking at the brunettes pulse point. She may have failed to mention how tipsy she actually was because she would have never done this in her right mind.

Rachel Berry was her good friend, but most importantly she was her best friend's girl and there were just somethings you can't do.

"Oh god" the singer moaned losing herself in the sensation of the Latinas lips. She moved her hands around wrapping around the Latinas back and the other gripping her large appendage both of them moaning at the touch.

Rachel loved a good strap-on and after her first time using it they became a common staple in her and Quinn's bedroom drawer. They had all kinds of sizes so she couldn't help herself if she thought about having something this big and warm inside her.

"Fuck" she hissed as Santana raised her up and sat her on the sound board pushing her skirt up around her waist. Her hands roamed the Latinas back wrapping her legs around her waist and pulling her flush against her open legs.

"Are you wearing a thong?" the Latina darkly chuckled in her ear as her fingers grew closer to her center causing the singer to practically gush at the sound of her deep and husky voice.

Rachel didn't care to reply she just grabbed the producer by her hair and slammed her lips against hers. It's been months since she had sex and right now all she wanted was a good fuck. "Shut up and fuck me" she growled once they pulled away from each other's lips gasping for air.

Both of them fumbled with the Latinas belt and jeans fighting over to get them off as quickly as possible and when they finally freed the member all she could do was moan at the sight.

Santana had the perfect penis. Even if the only penis she ever had was Finns and the couple of toys she kept in her drawer she knew from looking at it that it was perfect. It was thick, veiny, cut, long and her mouth watered at the sight of it.

"Fuck you're going to put that in me" Rachel moaned staring it down licking her lips as she noticed the small drops of pre-cum oozing out of it.

"Don't worry it'll fit" Santana growled grabbing the singers thighs and spreading them open. "Keep like that" she instructed. "And get rid of these" she growled ripping the brunettes thong clearing her way.

"Oh god" Rachel moaned.

"Just call me Santana" the Latina winked one hand on the girl's thigh and the other on her dick. She moved in so that her tip was brushing against the singer's clit eliciting a moan from her for doing so. Most girls had to be eased into taking her size and since Rachel had been in a relationship with women for seven years she knew she had to be careful.

She worked the tip of her dick on the brunette's clit circling it before moving down to her pussy grinning when she was already met with wetness and heat.

"Please San" Rachel begged as the Latina circled her opening and seconds later when she felt said Latina slide the tip inside her she knew she was hooked. "Oh god" she practically sobbed in ecstasy and an act that surprised the hell out of Latina she pushed up taking in the producer until they were flushed against each other.

"Oh my god" Santana gasped in shock. Never had she have a women do that to her. She was big in a lot of ways and most people needed time and a lot of warming up before they could take half of her let alone all of it.

"Yes!" Rachel hissed and this time to the shock of both of them she squirted moaning out the Latinas name.

"Jesus Christ Rachel" Santana said in pure shock as her dick was encased with a wave of heat and wetness her lower half covered in the light sheen of cum that was she able to expel around her dick and out of the women's pussy.

"Please" Rachel begged head and arms thrown back on the sound board she moaned as her body, mind, and spirit were assaulted with pleasure. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life. They had barley started and she was seeing stars. It was too much, but god she didn't want it to stop. "Please fuck me San" she repeated her voice more desperate than ever.

"Okay" Santana nodded clearing her throat and coming out of her shock. She firmly gripped the singers thighs slowly pulling out her eyes immediately closing at the sensation of being in and coming out of the singer and just when she pulled out until just the hair of her top was buried in the singers tight channel and pushed back in.

"Oh my god!" "Yes!" both of the screaming and right then both of them were hooked. Never had either one of them felt something so good. Rachel and Quinn's sex life was far from bad when they could actually make the time to have it, and Santana had been with a lot of women will all kinds of skills, in a lot of places, but never had anything like this.

"Fuck me San" Rachel begged her voice desperate and wanting. "Please fuck me" she cried thrusting her hips to match the Latinas slow pace, and with her begging and moaning like that was all it took to have her revved and roaring.

Santana growled pulling out and forcing her way back her mind now locked on one thing and one thing only. She harshly thrusted in and out hands digging in the brunette's thighs as her rock hard dick assaulted the singer pussy.

"Yes!" Rachel screamed. "Fuck me! Right there! Don't fucking stop!" she goaded and in a move that shocked the producer she lifted her legs up and threw them over the Latinas shoulder giving Santana and her dick deeper access to her pussy that had her crying in ecstasy.

And so it went on.

They fucked all over the room. On the soundboard. The desk. The couch. The floor. Against the studio wall. Rachel had even ridden the producer while she was sitting in the office chair.

Every inch of the place they could do it on they did, and for hours on end, and in every position imaginable.

And if Rachel thought she was hooked on the feeling of Santana's dick inside her she went crazy once she finally got a taste of the producer and spent an hour on her knees letting her throat be fucked and swallowing three loads from her.

It was the best sex both of them ever had in their lives and not once did they think about Quinn or what this would mean for their relationship with the blonde.

All they cared about was being together, and when Santana shot her load deep in the brunette's pussy for what had to be the tenth time that night/morning they passed out with large happy smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The last part and their confrontation. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

And ever since then they had been going at it like rabbits.

Of course whenever Quinn was not around or whenever she was sleep and they could sneak around without getting caught some nights.

Don't get her wrong Rachel hated lying to her girlfriend and as much as she loved Quinn she just couldn't stop. Santana had control of her mind and body, and she was hooked on how the producer made her feel.

She wanted to be honest, and wish she could say no and walkaway, but every time she would say she was done she would be face down and ass up minutes later.

And she wasn't the only one that felt that way.

Santana hated doing this to Quinn. The blonde was her best friend and they had been that way since they were in first grade. She was the first girl she ever let know about her penis. She was the first girl that saw her cry. She was the first kiss after a round of spin the bottle when they were eleven. They had made a pact to stay friends forever, and she wanted nothing more than to have that.

But she just couldn't stay away from Rachel.

She tried dating other girls and fucking them too, but no one compared to the petite singer. They tried not talking to each other and avoiding each other, but that barely lasted a week.

She was like an addict, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake it.

She loved this. She loved having her dick buried in the brunette's pussy. She loved bending the singer over in the shower and plowing her ass until she was a bubbling mess. She loved fucking the girls throat and spilling countless load down her esphogous especially knowing she didn't have a gag reflex.

She loved spreading her legs wide and burying her tongue up her wet snatch and milking her for hours so that she had to come up with an excuse to why she couldn't walk straight the next day.

And she will admit that the Quinn factor made it just a little bit hotter. She came the hardest when they were in a frenzy fucking each other because the blonde was minutes away from getting home. Or she was in the other room.

They had even taking up fucking each other in the middle of night lucky that Quinn was a deep sleeper and always made a lot of noise when she got up.

Or whenever they would go out the two would sneak off for a quickie in the restrooms or in the back corner of the club. Like the time they all went out to the bars and Rachel had sucked her up in one of her friend's office.

They couldn't stop and as much as they hated doing this to Quinn and hurting her if she was to ever found out they continued to do it.

"Fuck yes baby" Rachel moaned as Santana fucked her against the table. "Fuck! I love it when you fuck me" she moaned head pressed against the woodgrain as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Yeah" the Latina grunted furiously thrust her hips her pace hard and fast. One hand pushed her thong up until it was pressed against her ass while the other spanked it,

They tried their best to not leave marks on each other, but sometimes they couldn't help themselves. Santana loved spanking the singers ass until it was pink and she could see her hand print. While Rachel loved digging her nails in the Latinas firm back marking her territory for all the other bitches the producer got with.

"Fuck San" Rachel moaned. "I'm about to cum" she grunted throwing her ass back to meet the Latinas hard thrust the kitchen table scraping against the floor as a result. "Please fill me up with your cum" she begged slightly drooling out the side of her mouth.

That was another thing they both grew addicted too. Rachel loved nothing more than being filled with the Latinas cum. She loved to look down and see her stomach bulging from all the cum she took all the up to her cervix all while swallowing more to rest in her stomach.

She loved nothing more for all her holes to be filled with cum and on those nights Quinn would spend overnight at the library she would lay out on the Latinas silk sheets and let her spread her cum all over her body before letting her have her way with her.

And Santana loved it just as much if not more.

She loved filling the singer up with her load until it was practically spilling out of her. She would spread her way and shoot up her snatch some mornings and have her spend the whole day with her cum leaking out of her holes. She even bought a butt plug a couple of months ago and would fuck the Jewish girls ass leaving it gaping and filled with cum and have her spend the entire day with a plug in her ass to keep it in.

"It's coming!" the Latina hissed her thrust getting erratic and harder.

"Fuck" Rachel moaned as she came her eyes lolling the back of her head as her whole body shook from limb to limb.

"That's right baby" Santana grinned thrusting a couple of more times before she pushed in and shoot her load up the singers pussy the sensation of her cum spraying and painting the girls walls prolonging both their orgasms.

They had quickly thrown out the use of condoms after trying it once and not like the dull sensation from it. Now they just counted on Rachel's IUD and a lot of Plan B, but in the Latinas industry that was as easy as getting candy on Halloween.

"I love you so much" Rachel moaned after a minute of catching their breath.

"I love you too" Santana replied leaning down and kissing the blondes neck driving her deeper in the brunette causing her to gasp. "You're always so horny" she chuckled slowly pulling out of the girl her spent and cum covered dick flopping against her thigh.

"You love it" Rachel replied with a shake of her ass still bent over the table.

"Let's play our little game" Santana smirked her hands moving down and gripping the singers freshly fuck center.

"Sanny" Rachel groaned as the Latina spread her lips out and began to tease her entrance as she desperately tried to keep it close. They had started this game a month ago where the singer would try to keep from spilling a drop of the Latina while at the same time the Latina did everything she could to see her leaking.

It was just another part of their heated and passionate relationship and often times it would just lead to them fucking each other again if they had the time.

"So sexy" Santana smirked sliding a finger up her slit smiling at the sight of the mixture of her and Rachel's cum slid down her hand.

"Fuck San" Rachel groaned and had they have more time they would've probably ended up fucking again this time probably on the floor like they did last week, but the sound of the keys in the door quickly stopped that.

"Fuck" Santana said harshly pulling out the singer. "I thought she wasn't coming home until 5" she hissed pulling up her pants.

"Fuck" Rachel jumped scrambling off the table and fixing her skirt.

"Rach I'm home" they heard Quinn say as they quickly fixed their appearance and San grabbed a rag to wipe off the table and floor while Rachel busied herself with the dishes and moments later that's exactly how Quinn found them.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled turning her head and looking at her girlfriend the picture perfect of calm.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked her suspicions growing at the sight of the two. Rachel was a neat freak and she was used to her cleaning everything down, but Santana was a borderline slob somedays so it was odd to see her on the floor.

"Oh I spilt some of my drink" the Latina shrugged getting up off the floor.

"Mm-hmm" the blonde nodded give her a full once over and although she didn't see anything out of place she still had that gut feeling she's been dealing with these past couple of months.

"How was school baby?" Rachel asked switching the conversation.

"School was fine" the blonde shrugged. "Are you cheating on me?" she blurted out causing everything and everybody in the room to pause. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. It was driving her insane thinking about what was possibly going on between the two. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't even focus on her studies and for the past week her hair was falling out due to the stress.

"W-w-what?!" Rachel stuttered in clear shock eyes wide.

"Are you cheating on me" Quinn repeated folding up her arms in a defensive stance.

"What the fuck Quinn?!" the singer yelled turning off the sink and facing her girlfriend of seven years.

"Maybe I should go" Santana quietly muttered moving to leave the room.

"No!" Quinn yelled stopping the producer from leave. "You heard what I said. Are you cheating on me with my best friend?!" she added this time speaking a little more slowly.

"Quinn-" Santana started before being cut off.

"What the fuck will make you ask me something like that?!" Rachel yelled her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Lately all you do is hang out with Santana. Every time we go out you're with her. Then I hear moaning at night and you're not there, and I don't care what you say I know moaning when I hear it. And not to mention the condom I found in the garbage a couple of months ago" she listed.

"That could be Kurt's" Rachel countered. "Besides you're the one that's been too busy to even spend time with me and now you're upset that at the times that you managed to work me in your schedule I'm busy. What do you want me to stay on the couch and wait on your beck and call!" she yelled.

"Don't change the subject!" Quinn yelled growing hysterical. She was finally letting out months and months of frustration and suspicion and damn it she wanted an answer.

"No Quinn I'm not fucking cheating on you!" Rachel yelled throwing the dish rag at her as Santana quietly stood back and let the scene play out. "So what if I hang out with Santana your barely here and Kurt comes out with us all the time. I don't know what you hear at night, but there are other people in this apartment, and the walls are thin as hell. And I don't know whose condom you found, but it wasn't mine" she said.

"Or mine" Santana quickly butted in.

"Hey guys" Kurt said happily walking in the kitchen. Neither of them had noticed him walking in the door a couple of minutes ago. "What's going on?" he questioned immediately feeling the tension.

"Quinn just accused me of cheating on her!" Rachel growled her eyes never leaving the blondes.

"Whoa" Kurt gasped his mood instantly darkening.

"With Santana of all people" she added.

"Double Whoa" he said in complete shock. As far as he knew everything in the Fabray-Berry household was just fine. Sure Rachel talked about how Quinn didn't seem to have much time for her, but he never saw anything that meant Rachel was cheating.

"I'm not cheating on you Quinn" the singer insisted and for a moment she actually believed herself with the conviction she used to do so.

"Then what about finding her underwear under our bed?" the blonde challenged.

"I told you we got our laundry's mixed up" Rachel tiredly sighed and this time she wasn't lying. The one place they body agreed to not have sex in was in the room Rachel and Quinn shared. For one it was weird and for two it was way too risky.

"And the condom I found in the trash" the blonde countered.

"I told you I don't know whose condom that was!" Rachel yelled. "If you haven't figured out I'm a lesbian Quinn. Why the fuck would I need to wear a condom?!" she screamed running a hand through her hair.

"Santana has a dick!" the blonde screamed. "If you were cheating on me with her I would at least hope you're wearing a condom!"

"Hey" Santana protested.

"Wait; was this a couple of months ago?" Kurt said walking into the room more.

"Yes" "I don't know" Quinn and Rachel said.

"Was it in a blue wrapper?" he asked again.

"Yes" "I don't know" the both repeated.

"Oh that's mine" he nervously laughed off.

"What?!" All three ladies said.

"Yeah" he nodded rubbing the back of his head. "It's a berry flavored condom that me and that guy Luke used a couple of months back" he nervously informed.

"Then why was it in the kitchen?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah I would love to know that" Santana added her arms now folded as well.

"Well…" Kurt nervously chuckled. "Luke said that if we were going to use a berry flavored condom we at least had to use some whip cream" he explained

"Really Kurt" Rachel deadpanned.

"That's gross" Quinn added.

"That's where the whip cream went" Santana muttered to herself.

"Look if I knew it was going to cause this much trouble I would've told you, but I didn't think you would rifle through the trash Quinn" he defended.

"Us too" Santana and Rachel their attention focused back on the blonde.

"Fuck…look…it's just…that…I" she stumbled desperately trying to think of something. Clearly she had let her suspicions get the best of her, but what else was she supposed to think.

"Save it Quinn" Rachel angrily said stomping out the room.

"I'll go talk to her" Santana quietly said making her way out the room.

"San" the blonde called after her stopping her from leaving. "I'm sorry" she added.

"Don't worry about it" Santana shrugged off shooting her a quick glance before heading after the brunette.

"You really screwed up" Kurt sighed shaking his head leaving the blonde to herself and heading off to his room.

Santana checked the couple's room noticing the shut bathroom door. She walked up to it and knocked a couple of times. "Rach are you okay?!" she yelled yelping in surprised when the door opened and she was yanked inside. "Fuck Rach" she hissed.

"You don't know how hard that was" the singer harshly whispered starting the shower up to hide their voices.

"Yeah" Santana agreed. "Sorry about all that" she added.

"I don't care about that" Rachel hissed. "I'm talking about the load of cum you put inside me" she quietly informed pushing up her skirt and taking off the thong revealing the cum soaked panties. She never had to concentrate that hard in her life.

The last thing she needed was to have cum sliding down her legs which is exactly what was happening now.

"Fuck" Santana muttered growing hard at the sight of her cum sliding down her legs. "You're so gorgeous" she muttered pushing the singer against the bathroom sink.

She had to admit that being on the brink of being caught had made her hard especially with how well Rachel lied, and now that she knows that her cum had the potential to make itself known the entire time she was hard and ready.

"Later baby" Rachel giggled pushing the producer away. Even though she was sure they rested some of the blonde suspicions they still had to be careful.

"Fine" Santana sighed. "But tomorrow your coming to my office and I'm going to fuck you until your raw" she hissed pulling the girl into a deep kiss her finger swiping against her milking sex and gathering a spool of her cum and putting it in her mouth.

"Fuck" Rachel groaned her legs immediately spreading at the sight.

"Later" Santana grinned playing with the girl's clit one more time before walking out the bathroom and to her room. She tiredly sighed collapsing on the bed as the day's events finally caught up with her.

Quinn was her best friend and she didn't want to lose her, but she also didn't want to lose Rachel. She sat their quietly for the next couple of minutes contemplating everything before the notification of her phone went off let her know she had a new message.

Thinking it was from work she ignored it before it went off again. She grumbled reaching for her phone her dick immediately standing in attention seeing that it was no work email at all. Instead it was two pictures of Rachel dripping wet and covered in soap dripping wet in the shower with three fingers buried in her cunt.

And just like that the show went on. Rachel and Santana continued their affair until Quinn finally proposed three years later and they both agreed it was best that they ended it before anyone got hurt.

They were still crazy for one another and nearly every day found themselves thinking about the passionate years they spent together, but neither one of them wanted to risk losing or hurting Quinn.

So the dealt with the urges. Santana slept around before finally settling down with a blonde name Brittany who although didn't make her feel like Rachel did came pretty damn close.

While Rachel accepted Quinn's marriage proposal happily settling down, but of course she went out and bought a dildo that was the same size and girth of the Latina and would always cum the hardest whenever her wife would strap it on and fuck her.

They tried their best to keep their hands off each other, and even though there were some days they failed and they would end up back to fucking each other's brains out for the night they still tried.

But it was moments like these surrounded by friends and family as they celebrated Rachel and Quinn's daughter third birthday that they would catch each other's eyes and immediately think about what could've been.

"Happy birthday Sophia!" Santana yelled looking down at the dark haired little girl in her princess outfit and pigtails a large smile on her face as everyone cheered her on.

"Thanks Auntie San" the little girl smiles looking up at her; Rachel and Santana the only ones aware on why their eyes matched so much.

Hey, at least they tried.

* * *

 **AN: The next one shot is Rachel/Quinn and Santana/Brittany as swinging neighbors.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one. Leave me a review and let me know what else you guys want to see I'm up for any couple.**


End file.
